Louca
by Medusa Saluz
Summary: Ela era louca. Doida de Pedra. Completamente Maluca. E Sasuke não podia imaginar motivos para desejá-la mais. (Universo RTN)


Hinata leu mais uma vez o bilhete em suas mãos. O sorriso que sustentava transparecia segundas e terceiras intenções.

_"Hoje. Meio dia. No lugar de sempre._

_Menma."_

Só a herdeira louca do clã Hyuuga para ler aquilo como se fosse o bilhete mais apaixonado e carinhoso da face da Terra.

Fato era que toda Konoha sabia sobre a queda de dois quilômetros e meio que Hyuuga Hinata tinha por Namikaze Menma. Sabiam da queda. Sabiam do relacionamento complicado dos dois, que preferiam nem comentar.

Era... Um assunto bastante delicado. Eles jamais declaram ter relacionamento nenhum, fosse fechado ou aberto. Mas, andavam de beijos ardentes pela vila e sempre se encontravam para... Bom, depois dos "beijos ardentes", dá pra se deduzir. Fato era que as únicas palavras que trocava com o moreno eram: "Se eu te ver com a Haruno, eu te mato." e "Isso, mais forte!"(Ou variações disso). Então, o que todos deduziam, era que era um relacionamento puramente físico. Certo? Errado.

Seria puramente físico se a Hyuuga não saísse por aí ativando seu byakugan e ameaçando qualquer garota que lançasse um olhar para Menma. E se ela não jurasse amor por ele, claro.

Sim, senhoras e senhores. O caso Menma e Hinata era bastante problemático. E ela não dava a mínima pra isso.

Tanto ela não ligava, que estava indo encontrá-lo. Quando acordara, naquela manhã, dera de cara com o bilhete. Estava acostumada a receber bilhetes como aquele de seu amado Namikaze, não era surpresa. A surpresa, dessa vez, estava fora do bilhete. Uma única rosa. Branca. Não parecia ser coisa dele. Mas, ela queria acreditar que era. E que aquele seria um dia especial. Talvez finalmente oficializassem o relacionamento.

E foi este pensamento que fez Hinata não chegar nem um minuto atrasada no "local de sempre". Um lago nas proximidades da vila. Lá, nunca eram incomodados. Nem por seus pais, nem por seus amigos, nem por seus senseis, nem por qualquer outro idiota. Mas, sabe quando dizem nunca diga nunca? Eles falam sério.

Enquanto Hinata esperava, sentada numa pedra, alguém que aparentemente estava passando "casualmente" por ali, resolveu parar para conversar. Aquele alguém era um dos idiotas que gostaria de evitar. Um completo idiota. E... Infelizmente, amigo de Menma.

Aquele cabelo negro em forma de bunda de pato, aqueles olhos tão negros quanto, aquela camisa roxa e aquele sorriso imbecil podiam ser reconhecidos há quilômetros de distância. E Hinata conseguia se enfurecer só de reconhecê-lo.

- Nem se aproxime, Uchiha. - Uchiha Sasuke era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o maior galanteador de toda Konoha. Espalhando suas rosas vermelhas para cada rostinho bonito da vila. Inclusive ela. E, nos últimos tempos, principalmente ela. Não sabia se era porque ele gostava de desafios, ou se gostava de apanhar. Provavelmente a segunda, já que corria risco de apanhar dela e de Menma, também.

- Hina-chan, eu só queria dizer oi. E dizer como está linda hoje. - Ele deu um sorriso sedutor e se sentou ao lado de Hinata, passando a mão nos cabelos. Há tempos era doido por cada um dos 160 centímetros de Hinata Hyuuga. Talvez fosse pelas coxas torneadas, aquela blusa apertada, o bom gancho de direita ou simplesmente aqueles olhos de maluca, que o faziam suspirar. Infelizmente, a herdeira do clã Hyuuga não era louca por ele, mas por seu melhor amigo. Não que ele achasse aquilo um problema. Ele era bastante persistente.

- Já disse, agora, se manda. - As cantadas baratas e planejadas de Sasuke nunca foram muito efetivas. Não com ela, pelo menos.

- Hum... Esperando alguém, é? - Ele relaxou, ainda sorrindo pra ela. Hinata deveria saber que Sasuke não iria se afugentar por um olhar de fúria.

Hinata pensou na pergunta do Uchiha. Fazia um tempo já que estava esperando seu amado. Ele podia estar em problemas. E, o único ali que podia dar informações era o Uchiha-Bunda-de-Pato.

- Você viu o Menma? - Foi direta o bastante pra ele encará-la com aquele sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Hoje de manhã. Ele disse algo sobre a Sakura. - Ele fingiu não saber que aquela informação teria aquele resultado.

- Aquela vadia da Haruno! - Num impulso de fúria, ela se levantou, socando com força a primeira árvore que viu. Sasuke não reagiu.

- Fique calma, querida. - Em troca daquilo, ganhou um olhar carregadíssimo de raiva e loucura. O coração do moreno chegou a sorrir. - Você sempre terá a mim pra te consolar pelas besteiras do Menma. - Mostrou a língua para ela e passou a mão nos cabelos novamente.

- Você?! Foda-se você. - Ela já estava furiosa e ainda tinha de aguentar aquilo? Sasuke era o único em quem Hinata podia descontar algo naquele momento. Ele queria mesmo brincar com fogo.

- Está começando a espumar, Hina-chan. - Ele falara aquilo quase cantando. Como gostava de perturbá-la

- O safado me manda uma rosa e um bilhete e estava falando da Haruno? Tem muito a me explicar. - Ela cruzou os braços. Naquele instante, Sasuke soltou gargalhadas. Hinata fuzilou-o com o olhar. - O que é tão engraçado, imbecil?

- Ora, de como eu sou atrapalhado, Hina-chan. - Riu mais um pouco, antes de ficar de pé e emcrá-la nos olhos. - Parece que assinei o bilhete que te mandei como Menma.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! - Pronto, era aquele olhar. Se o Uchiha tivesse menos amor a vida, com certeza a agarria naquele segundo.

- Devo ter confundido. - Ele parecia uma criança pega em uma travessura boba.

- Fez de propósito pra eu aparecer aqui, maldito! - Ela puxou-o pela gola da camisa, de maneira ameaçadora. Trazê-lo mais pra perto de seus olhos de louca não tinha o efeito que ela desejava, mas Hinata certamente não sabia disso.

- Podemos chamar de licença poética? - Ele deu um sorrisinho e deu de ombros. Com certeza levaria uma surra em algum momento.

- Já chega, eu vou embora. - Ela soltou a gola da camisa e se preparou para ir, quando a pergunta dele a segurou.

- Sério que nem ao menos suspeitou quando viu a rosa? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Menma me daria uma rosa.

Silêncio.

- Você nunca foi ingênua, Hina-chan. - Ela soube o que ele queria insinuar. Nunca receberia uma rosa de Menma. Ele e toda a vila estavam cansados de saber disso. Ela também, mas preferia continuar mentindo pra si mesma.

- Saia daqui.

- Sem querer afugentá-la, mas eu a convidei.

- Então eu vou. - Ela se virou para sair.

- Seria falta de educação aceitar o convite e ir assim. - Ele pontuou. Aquela foi a gota d'água.

- Vou mostrar a falta de educação no melhor estilo Hyuuga. - Ela se virou para trás e arregaçou as mangas do casaco. As veias saltaram de suas têmporas. Foi andando até ele. Os olhos pareciam pegar fogo. Louca. Linda.

- Ativar o Byakugan só vai me provocar mais e você sabe. - Ele não se afastou. Permaneceu ali, vendo-a se aproximar, pronta para o ataque.

- CALA ESSA BOCA! - Nesse momento, Uchiha Sasuke perdeu completamente o amor a vida. E, tomou a melhor e mais idiota decisão que ele podia tomar naquele dia.

- Com todo o prazer, Hina-chan.

Um beijo. Algo que com certeza pegou Hinata de surpresa, porque Sasuke sentiu o corpo dela congelar em seus braços. E, depois de um segundo, relaxar. Ela correspondeu. E, claro que a língua dele não teve de pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Ela mesmo o fez. Ela era louca. Doida de pedra. Completamente maluca. E Sasuke não podia imaginar motivos para desejá-la mais. O beijo... Simplesmente fazia sentido. E parecia certo. E sexy. Muito sexy. Exatamente como ele havia idealizado a Hyuuga. Até melhor. Na verdade, bem melhor. Era real. E ela ainda não tinha o matado. Mas, no momento que ele parou o beijo para mordiscar o lábio dela... Veio a dor. Um tapa bem em cheio. A marca ficaria o resto do dia.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? - Hinata colocou a mão em seus lábios, parecia, mais uma vez, bastante irritada.

- Até onde eu sei era um beijo. - Sasuke sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto estapeado. Mas, é claro que não se esqueceu de provocá-la. - E você estava gostando.

- Não gostei. - Ela fez um charmoso e teimoso biquinho. Virou um pouco o rosto na esperança de que ele não conseguisse ver seu rubor. - Não vá achando que eu sou uma das suas garotinhas das rosas vermelhas, Uchiha. Eu sou uma mulher. E sou do Menma. - Hinata começou a ir embora, não podia ter seu orgulho ferido.

- Hey, Hina-chan! - Sasuke chamou. Ela não era qualquer garota. - Sua rosa era branca. - Não mesmo.

E ela voltou. Não por beijo de despedida. Mas, para não sair deixando Sasuke sobre o controle da situação. O que ele ganhou foi um chute no meio do peito, que o empurrou e o fez cair no lago.

- Isso é pra aprender a não mexer comigo, Uchiha. - A louca sorriu pra ele. O sorrisinho da vitória. Enquanto começava a ir embora, acrescentou algo. - E... Só porque vou aceitar a rosa, não quer dizer que eu goste de você. - O moreno sorriu. A louca gostava dele. A seu modo.

Sasuke viu a mulher mais insana que já conhecera sumir de sua vista. Deu um sorriso e olhou para o céu.

- Okaa-san... Se estivesse viva, Hyuuga Hinata seria a primeira e única mulher que eu te apresentaria.

* * *

><p>Gente, gente! Acreditem se quiserem, é a minha primeira oneshot! E sim, eu sei que está cheia de clichês de amor e ódio. Mas, eu adorei!<p>

Desde que vi Road to Ninja fico imaginando SasuHina naquele universo. Impossível não imaginar. E, bem, deu nisso. haha

Comentários? Críticas? Elogios? Bolo de chocolate?

Obrigada por lerem!

Beijos de Luz!


End file.
